edfandomcom-20200215-history
Games
This is a list of games based on Ed, Edd n Eddy both online and on games consoles. Online Games These games are available on Cartoon Network websites worldwide. Free Games Candy Machine The person plays as the Eds to build a path starting from the top left to a bucket, players must use the help of extraordinary machine parts to get a jawbreaker from the start to the bucket, as the player completes levels they unlock brand new parts as well as scoring points. Candy Machine Deluxe The same as it's older version, this deluxe version has new parts, music, and sound effects. Originaly to be paid for. Sewer Rat Balloon Bash Ed must be lowered down the sewer by Double D and collect bottles while avoiding rats and losing his oxygen. on the second part Eddy must hit Marie using fifty balloons as his ammunition Ed will assist him from above to hit Marie but if Ed is going to Eddy's direction he will try to bomb him instead. Infect Ed After Ed eats a tainted jawbreaker he becomes ill and his white blood cells must traverse Eds system while avoiding germs and fire while also collecting gems to earn points, Eds white blood cell will make to the final level and battle the tainted jawbreaker and then making Ed well again. Ed Over Heels A person plays as the Eds who try to impress Nazz. From balancing on balls to plates and balloons, the player has 3 lives; if they are lost then Nazz will take a picture of them (which can be viewed and printed). Clash of the Idiots See also: Clash of the Idiots The player plays as The Masked Mumbler and must fight against Lee Kanker. Before each 'round' you select five moves (and Lee Kanker pre-selects five moves as well) and only certain moves can beat other moves that the opponent does. When Edd or Lee do three moves successfully that character does a special attack with two other characters (Edd's special attack involves Ed and Eddy, while Lee's involves May & Marie). This cannot be beaten by another attack. When you deplete Lee's heatlh another match begins and you gain two new moves. If you beat her three times then you win. Lunchroom Rumble See also:Lunchroom Rumble A large food fight is out and you play as the Eds and The Kankers and everybody else (except Jimmy and Sarah). As you progress through levels you will unlock the other characters and their entry code. One word of advice: If you play as Edd when you complete the level he will remove his hat and you can see what's under it. Pleas don't go around spreading rumors that Edd has a buzz cut, as the game was not made by A.K.A. Cartoon, so it does not count in Ed, Edd n Eddy canon. What's Your Eds Name? In this game you simply type in your name and it randomly selects Ed, Edd, or Eddy. Cul-de-Sac Smash This is a game where you make a vehicle, pay for it and repair it with money you get by winning matches of simply destroying other vehicles except your own in a certain destination. Cul-de-Sac Smash 2: Wheels of Fury See also: Cul-de-Sac Smash 2: Wheels of Fury This is the sequel to Cul-de-Sac Smash. It is just like its predecessor but with new stuff. Once again you can buy parts, sell, crash and bash. There's more new parts to make them strong and fast. Plus this game comes with weapons for each character. Toy Twister Main article: Toy Twister Based on "The Eds are Coming". Toys fall from the sky from UFOs and the Eds capture the toys for cash. It has ten levels, and in each level the player must capture a certain number of toys in order to go to the next level, starting in Level 1 with 5 toys and ending in Level 10 with 25 toys. It is also possible to collect junk but that will make the player lose money. Cartoon Soundboard See also: Cartoon Soundboard Available on the UK Cartoon Network website. Edd is a selectable DJ, with Eddy and Nazz making cameos as dancers. Cartoon Cartoon Summer Resort See also: Cartoon Cartoon Summer Resort A game which characters of Ed, Edd n Eddy play against others of other "Cartoon Cartoons". Kick The Can See also: Kick the Can Dexter's Dad is having a barbecue, but the kids need something to do to pass the time. So he lets them play Kick the Can. Double D, Chicken from Cow and Chicken, Mandark from Dexter's Laboratory, IM Weasel and Blossom from The Powerpuff Girls volunteer to be "it", so you can be one of those 5 characters. Ed and Eddy also play, but are not playable characters, although Ed is playable in Bean Bag Tag later on. Bean Bag Tag See also: Bean Bag Tag This game is the sequel to Kick the Can. Dee Dee from Dexter's Laboratory says to play inside due to the rainstorm outside. They play Bean Bag Tag. Ed, Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls, Cow from Cow and Chicken, Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory and IR Baboon volunteer to be "it", so you can be only those 5 characters. The rules are the same as Kick the Can, but you have to hit the other players with bean bags. Candy Factory In this game, the player play as Edd. The goal is to shoot candies to the right color of candy holders. Don't let Eddy eat the candies, shoot him with the screws to keep him away. (Note: The intro theme is not in English, but the game itself is in English.) The Eds' Launchbox (Note: May take a while for it to load after clicking "Play") Part of the Cabin Fever Field Day series. In this game you choose one Ed to play. The goal is to launch the lunchbox as far as you can, careful on the angle because you can launch it backward, you'll lose some points if you do so. The kids made some cameo in this game. Kart Attack! You play as the Eds in a kart, you need to help the Eds to make a mess in order to win. (Note: This version has been edited, in the old version you can play as only one of the Eds or together in one. The brazilian version, however, does. The intro in this version is missing too.) Spin Stadium Play as one of the Eds, and try to hit the other's tops to earn points. Comboing will give you extra points. Beware though, if you don't hit at least one top, you'll lose your energy. When your energy bar drains down to zero, the game is over. (Note: For some reason this version has a little graphical problems, but it doesn't affect the gameplay) Toon Hoops A pretty simple Basketball game, one-on-one battle. You can play as Dexter, Buttercup, Courage, Mandy, Numbuh 4, and Eddy. Eddy calls the other Eds for help when doing his supermove. The other kids made cameo at the background. First thing to notice that Eddy is a lot taller in this game. (Not during the supermove) Face Builder A simple game that you have to build back the Eds' faces as fast as you can. A really easy game for EEnE fans. Ed, Edd n Eddy's E-cards An edit of Holiday Design Workshop, but EEnE stuffs only! The Ed-Touchables The Ed-Touchables is a Game on The Australian CartoonNetwork site. It's the Space Outlaws having a shooting practice. Basically, your job is to use your mouse to shoot for the goal the game gives you. Although the game is called "The Ed-Touchables", it's more based on "Dawn of the Eds". It is now available on the U.S.A site. Oddly, Characters from all other cartoon network shows are on here, along with R2-D2 from Star Wars. Nightmare in Space Nightmare in Space is a game on the South East Asia CartoonNetwork site. Edd is working on plans for a rocket ship. After being knocked out by a wrench, he dreams about the Space Outlaws flying in a rocket ship through space. Basically, your job is to help the Eds get back to Earth while avoiding asteroids, destroying shuttles and other strange objects. Non-Free Games The following games have to be paid for from Cartoon Network's Power Play store in the USA Bowl-Ed Over This Cartoon Network Power Play Game has given Bowling a new name. It is basically a game of bowling, but there are different responses by Ed, Edd and Eddy depending on how many pins you knock down. To The Eds-Treme The Eds perform various tricks to score points and achieve goals to impress Nazz. The ramp will break sometimes and a short while is spent repairing it. To The Eds-Treme Is now avialible on the U.S.A site for free! Also interesting: in the background are other kids that are not from the Cul-De-Sac! Video Games The following games are available to buy for Video Game Consoles. Please click on the links for more information on that specific game; *Cartoon Network Block Party *Cartoon Network Speedway *Cartoon Network Racing *Ed, Edd n Eddy - Jawbreakers *Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures *Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century Other Games M.U.G.E.N. M.U.G.E.N (also written as M.U.G.E.N., MUGEN, or just Mugen) is a free (but closed source) user-customizable 2D fighting game engine for PCs, created by Elecbyte. For more information about Mugen in general, including where to download each of the different versions and where to get help setting up your own game, please see Wikipedia's article on M.U.G.E.N. FusionFall FusionFall is Cartoon Network's MMORPG (Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game). Ed, Edd, Eddy, Lee, Marie, and May are all NPCs in it. Edd is even one of the four guides, along with Dexter, Mojo Jojo and Ben 10. You can play the first four levels for free, but you need Unlimited Acsess to do the other 32 levels. You can play now at fusionfall.com, or for more information, check out the FusionFall Wikia. External links *Ed, Edd n Eddy games on the Cartoon Network official site (USA) *FusionFall official website Category:Games